Mood Swings
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Tony and Pepper's world changes when they find out Pepper is pregnant.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man!**

**Hope you like it and I thank you for the nice comments on my stories and I am also very glad that you all like Emily.

* * *

**

Tony walked down the stairs of his mansion and noticed the quiet almost immediately, shaking his mind of the sleep that remained in his eyes; seeing that Pepper wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

"Jarvis, where's Pepper?" He asked the house AI that waited for a moment before giving him a response, _"She went to visit Betty Ross sir. Shall I contact her?"_

"No, no.. Thank you Jarvis." He replied quickly while scratching his head, noticing that Pepper is over at the Avenger's Mansion ever sense she's been pregnant.

He found himself getting more worried as the months went on, always making sure he knew where he was and if she was alright which was something he hadn't always done until now that is.

Slipping into a long sleeve button down shirt with blue jeans that were faded but still had their color, he walked down to his small office; the sound of his bare feet against the tiles almost echoing through the house that was for him unsettlingly quiet without his wife filling it with her singing voice from the kitchen or her humming as she typed away at her laptop.

He sat at his computer doing mountains of paperwork and sorting through E-Mails that needed to be check in order to make sure Pepper didn't have anything to come home to later on. He was there for an hour or two before he finally couldn't take it; even with his music on almost full blast from the living room he couldn't get his mind off Pepper.

Moving from the desk he walked around and down to the basement, getting into one of his cars and drove to the Avenger's Mansion. He got there in the same amount of time he always did, getting out of the car he went to the front door and used his key to get inside knowing it would be locked.

Cap's attention was directed from watching Hank and Jan play an intense game of cards to the front door, "Hey Tony, what's up?" He asked getting up from his chair and stood beside Tony with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Nothing much Steve… Is Pepper here?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck, something he only did when he worried which Steve couldn't help but smile at. Tony had changed a lot from the man they knew before after marrying Pepper, it was amazing to see how much she'd changed him.

"She's probably in the living room with Betty and Sue."

"Thanks."

Tony walked away from Steve and saw a very familiar head of red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, a few pieces falling in her face that had a curl at the tips. She jumped when she felt a kiss on her head, looking up to find her husband leaning against the back of the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked making him look at the clock, "Pepsi.. It's after eleven." He said with a smile as she let out a small giggle.

"Well.. You're never up at this time so, for you yes.. It's early." She said laughing again when she saw him roll his eyes, again she asked her question. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly looking back at her, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright… that's all." He said with a slight blush when Sue and Betty couldn't contain themselves and said, "Aw."

"Tony's blushing."

"Where's my camera?"

Tony shot a look at Peter, who just shrugged laughing.

"You alright?" Tony asked Pepper without really looking at her, instead looking around at nothing in particular as she kept one hand rested on her growing belly which slight put a bump in her black shirt. Another holding a glass of ice water, removing the hand from her stomach she placed it on Tony's shoulder and pulled him down to her level.

He and everyone else knew she was probably going to have one of her mood swings which were worse than they were a few weeks ago; they all knew how scary Pepper could be… especially Tony.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She asked out of now where, causing Tony to almost lose his voice at the randomness of her question. "What, no.. Of course not Pepper." He said as gently as he could out of fear, she looked at him as he looked back almost like she was studying him while looking into his eyes.

"Yes you do."

"Pepper.. You aren't fat." He said trying to gently pull away from her grip, "Not yet.. I'm getting there."

"I don't think you're…" He stopped with a sigh, trying to think of the right words but all he could get out as a silent gasp as she poured what was in her glass over his head, his eyes shut as he stood up straight.

His hair dripping wet as a chill went down his back, he turned around away from Pepper only to have see the flash of a camera with a smiling Peter behind it.

"Peter!" He yelled whose only response was to laugh at the now dripping wet Tony Stark who took a few steps to him and grabbed his camera, taking out the film and giving Peter back his camera. Everyone in the room looking at him in shock at what had just happened.

Steve came into the room with a towel and handed it to Tony who put the camera film into his pocket and started drying his hair, "I've got to go and get changed. So.. Bye Pepper, see you back at home." He said kissing her head and walking out.

'_Dang mood swings.' _He thought getting into the car and going home, praying that these mood swings wouldn't get too frequent but knew it probably wouldn't happen.

'_These next few months are going to be interesting.'

* * *

_

**That is the only ending I could think of and I am thinking of maybe doing a chaptered story where it goes over the months Pepper is pregnant until she has the baby.**


End file.
